Large scale shafts often require use of a tremendous amount of breakaway torque to begin to rotate the shafts. The rotors overcome friction at breakaway and during rotation. To reduce the breakaway torque and subsequent motor size, high pressure lift oil applications are used. The rotor journals are often supported by a plurality of bearing shoes. One of the reasons for use of tilt-pad journal bearings is the larger misalignment tolerance between the rotor and bearing. To allow for this misalignment capability, the pads must be free to rotate and tilt to properly align the rotor. At the same time, the pads must be retained in the desired circumferential location during handling, installation, and operation. Proper pad to rotor journal alignment is critical for effective hydrostatic operation. The mechanisms that are used to keep the pads in the desired location during handing and installation often inhibit pads from properly aligning with the rotor. If the pad is not properly aligned to the shaft, contact at the outer edges will significantly increase the coefficient of friction and result in a much larger breakaway torque. In addition, the oil film thickness will decrease due to the asymmetric overlay of the rotor onto the lower pads. This situation creates a low pressure zone that allows for the high pressure lift oil to leak out of the bearing without providing the proper lifting force to the rotor. The thinner oil film will potentially allow for more of the pad to come into contact with the rotor and result in a significantly higher breakaway torque. Thus, a more efficient support system for rotor journals is needed.